


Photographed

by abhorrentkath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean, Cas isnt happy, Cas jumps to conclusions, Castiel is mad at Dean, Dean Plays Guitar, Dean Sings, Ellen ships it, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, Jo Ships It, Literally EVERYONE Ships It, M/M, Mary Ships It, Mechanic Dean, Original Character(s), Sad Cas, i love jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abhorrentkath/pseuds/abhorrentkath
Summary: Dean and Castiel get in a fight and Cas kicks him out of the house for a while. Dean desperately wants Castiel to forgive him.





	

Dean was  _fucked_. He was nothing without Castiel, his boyfriend of 4 years. Without the sky-blue eyes looking at him in the mornings he was lost. It was a stupid reason to fight really. Dean should have made more time for his boyfriend. Most of his time recently has been consumed by expanding his mechanic business. At first, Castiel didn't mind the late night work hours. But then he started to get a little bit weary about the whole thing. That's when he confronted Dean about the subject.

"Dean," Castiel asks suddenly as Dean lays down in bed beside him. Dean mumbles something that sounds some-what like a  _What_. "Are you cheating on me?" Dean sits upright and looks Castiel straight in the eyes, bewildered at the absurd question. "Listen to me, Dean. I would get it if you are. That explains why you are not home most of the time. I understand that you are in the process of expanding your business, but I've been worried." Castiel looks at Dean with watery eyes. Dean opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water, his eyes almost falling out of his socket. Before Dean could respond Castiel lifted himself from the bed. Tears falling from his eyes. "Dean, get out." 

"Cas, baby no-"

"Dean, get out. I need some time to think." Cas ushered him out of the room and handed Dean his keys. "Don't come back."

-

"Nice Dean. You better not let this one go. I like him." Ellen snickered at Dean. Dean sulked further into his seat hoping the booth he was sitting in would consume him. "Don't worry Dean, if you never actually cheated on him, you have nothing to worry about" Ellen began to rub Dean's back in a comforting manner. 

"What's going on?" Dean's mother, Mary, walked down the stairs that connected the Roadhouse to Ellen's house. 

"Cas thinks Dean cheated on him with some whore." Jo, Dean's almost-sister, spoke up from where she was wiping down a table. 

"Joanne Beth! We don't use that language here!" Ellen scolded her daughter, turning slightly to the side to fully get a good look at Jo. "But she's right." 

"He caught me by surprise! And then when I was going to deny it he threw me out of the house!" Dean threw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh Dean." Mary slipped into the booth with Ellen and Dean and side hugged her son. "I know you would never do something like that to him. You're head over heels for him. Do something nice for him and then get him to see your point of view." Dean perked up at his mother's advice. The wheels in his head began to turn as he thought of something nice to do for his boyfriend.

"How about you buy him roses and then sneak into the house and have petals lining the hallways all the way to your bedroom and then have a frisky night in." Jo piped in after a couple seconds. Everyone turned and gave her the stank eye and continued to think. "Wow tough crowd."

"What about buying him a cat? He's always wanted one of those." Dean spoke after what seemed like 20 minutes, but in reality was only a minute or two.

"No, he'll probably throw it in your face." Jo quickly responded, Dean sulked again.  _This is going to be impossible_

-

"I got it!" Jo hollered after an hour of brain storming. 

"Jo, if this is another one of your plans to get me and Cas have angry make-up sex, it's not gonna happen." Dean sighed. 

"Okay, first of all, I feel like that's what is gonna happen afterwards. And second of all rude." Jo snapped at Dean, who huffed and walked over to a mini fridge to pull out a beer. "Cas loves it when you sing, that's how you guys both met. So, what if, you sing him a song and then you do the thing you want to do! It's fool proof!" Jo smiled and sat into a seat, satisfied with her idea. 

"That would be a great idea if Cas wanted me near him. How am I supposed to lure him out and keep him in place long enough to sing to him?" Dean asked, slightly interested in Jo's plan.

"That's why you go to him asshole. We can go in the evening when it's nice and romantic and you can serenade him. He can't escape your voice and then he has to come out, either to get you off of the property or to run into your arms to have nice make-up sex." Ellen smacked the top of Jo's head, making the younger girl whine. 

"That's not a bad idea, Dean. You can make it work. But first, go to sleep. It's late and I'm always have a spare bed for you." Mary lifted her son slightly by the arm and began her goodbyes. Dean smiled.  _It's going to be okay._

-

Castiel was a mess. Actually, that was an understatement. He was regretting all of his actions that led to this moment.  _I never let Dean explain himself. What if he leaves me. What if he was cheating on me?_ He's grabbed his phone and looked at Dean's contact for well over an hour now. He begins to write a message to Dean, apologizing for his actions, but then decides to delete it. He locks his phone and throws it down on his,  _their_ , bed. Looking over at the alarm clock that now reads 2:12 AM, he decides he should sleep. Although he knows he is not going to be getting any sleep tonight. But Castiel isn't the only one who doesn't sleep at all that night.

-

After a couple hours of sleep, Dean jumps out of his bed and heads straight to his phone, checking for any missed calls or texts from Castiel. When no notifications show up, Dean begins the search for the perfect song. 

After a couple of hours, Mary comes up to Dean's room, softly knocking. She enters the room, hearing her son's gritty voice softly sing. She smiled as Dean picked and strummed the guitar that he left when he moved in with Castiel. 

"You really love that boy don't you." Mary spoke up after Dean finished. Dean jumped a bit. He was so immersed in the song he didn't hear his mother come in. 

"I do. He means everything to me. I don't think I could imagine a day where I'm not with him." Dean smiled fondly at a picture of Castiel and himself that was hanging on the wall near a bookshelf. 

"I'm glad you found him. Now before you pass out from anxiousness, lets go have lunch." Mary held out her hand. Dean looked at his phone, it indicated that it was in fact around 1 in the afternoon. His stomach began to growl as if on cue. He grabbed onto his mother's smaller hand and let her lead the way to the kitchen.

-

"Okay Dean, if anything goes wrong, you can call us. You always know you can stay with us." Ellen smiled at Dean who fidgeted with the guitar in his hands. 

"If you don't call or text us we're going to take that as a 'Everything went well' sign." Mary added.

"Or that you're having kinky sex!" Jo called out from the inside of the Roadhouse. Dean rolled his eyes and thanked everyone for what they've done and climbed into his car, placing the guitar down softly so he wouldn't have to tune it when he got to the house. Nervously, he began the short drive to his house, rethinking his choices.  _Does Cas even want me_ _?_ After a much too quick drive, he got to his house, noticing Castiel's Mazda was in the driveway. Dean looked up at the sky and saw that it was perfect. The sun was receding into a pair of hills in the distance. The moon coming out the other side of the street, and stars slightly adorning the sky. 

_Well Dean, It's now or never._

_-_

"Cas!" Dean called out to the house. "I know you probably don't want to see me right now. You probably don't want me near you. But you have it wrong. I would never cheat on you, you are my everything. You're the reason I wake up in the mornings and smile. You're the reason I began my business. Without you I am nothing Castiel." Dean sighed and wiped tears from his face. From the corner of his eye he saw Castiel open the window blinds. "I want to sing you a song. Jo actually came up with this idea, which is surprising. But afterwards, you can kick me out. I can get out of your life forever if that's what you want. But by me leaving, you are going to forever break my heart and nothing, or no one will ever be able to replace you."

-

At first Castiel thought he was hearing voices. He had actually gone so crazy that he should just be thrown in the looney bin. But when he looked out the window to see Dean, dressed in a white button up, and ripped jeans he almost fainted. There was no way Dean was back, even after what Castiel had accused him of. As much as he wanted to go out there and kiss the man senseless, he wanted to listen to Dean sing. It was rare now-a-days, since he was always busy with the business. When Dean was done with his soliloquy, Castiel had tears dripping down his face. How could he be so stupid? Dean would never cheat on him! In the middle of Castiel's inner torment, Dean began to strum his black guitar softly at first, but then it began louder. Castiel was so immersed at how beautiful Dean was standing in the sunset light. Halfway through the song, Castiel noticed what song Dean was playing. It was the song Castiel had dedicated to them on their 3rd anniversary. 

" _So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet. You won't ever be alone, and if you hurt me. That's okay baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me. And I won't ever let you go. Wait for me to come home."_

Dean barely finished, his voice faltering as tears begun to freely fall down his face. The door of their house abruptly opened, Castiel running at Dean full speed. Upon reaching him, he crushed him into a hug, not caring that the guitar was still in the middle of them. 

"Dean, I am so sorry I accused you of such blasphemy. I don't know what came over me. You shouldn't be the one apologizing Dean, it should be me," Castiel began to blabber his apologizes as he clung to his boyfriend. Dean chuckled.

"No Cas, it should be me for not doing this sooner." Dean removed himself from Castiel and put his guitar on the grass. Castiel tilted his face in curiosity.

"Dean, what do you mean?" Castiel asked as Dean pulled out a small box out of his pocket. Slowly, Castiel began to understand what was going on as Dean kneeled on one knee. 

"Cas, baby. Will you marry me?" Dean looked up at his boyfriend, his emerald eyes hopeful. 

"Yes! Of course Dean!" Castiel kneeled down with Dean and kissed him, making them both tumble to the ground. A holler came from down the road. Both Castiel and Dean looked with raised eyebrows. 

"He finally put a ring on it!" 

"Jo! We are not having kinky sex! Go home!" Dean laughed at Jo and looked at Castiel who was giving him an incredulous look.

"Who said we aren't?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!:   
> Although I wish I was Ed Sheeran, I do not own any part of the song, nor did I create it. But hopefully you guys enjoyed!


End file.
